


Textile

by GoldenRdragona



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: 079, AI, Artificial body, Attempted Murder, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, SCP, WIP, discontinued, for now, i'll fix these later, it turns out tags are hard, scp079, textile, textile project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRdragona/pseuds/GoldenRdragona
Summary: Project textile.The AES, a small group of engineering geniuses, decided to create a humanoid, artificial body for SCP 079. Dr Ia, a scientist, is assigned the role to help the scp.Ia is a scientist that works for the foundation. She tends to work with Scp079, often given simple questions to ask him.The AES is a group of engineers and scientists that have been given permission by the foundation to create a project. Kane and Machina choose 079 and make a artificial body.079... well, he is 079. He hates everyone.
Kudos: 6





	1. Interview & Major [1]

"If you had the chance, would you take a humanoid body?" The question seemed to echo in the room, the words repeating them selves.  
I held back a cough, and glanced away from the computer in front of me. I turned to the camera in the room. I knew someone was watching through the other end, recording my words and actions. I wasn't sure if that was reassuring or not. I blinked, turning my gaze down.  
The room was awfully barren. Simple concrete walls and floors, a large metal door as my only exit. It matched well with the rest of the facility, but it didn't mean i enjoyed it. If i could, i would gladly add a few plants and paintings the the halls, but i guess that doesn't match with the foundations theme. They didn't care about decor.  
I strand of brown hair fell over my eyes and glasses. I saw it in my reflection- the reflection on the mirror like monitor ahead of me. I stared at myself, the computer, for a moment. I fixed my hair.  
"A humanoid body?" The computer repeated me, somehow emphasizing humanoid despite its monotone voice and lack of facial features. Its screen flickered- showing the basic half-white half-black face. He stared at me unblinkingly.  
"That is impossible, for many reasons."  
I clicked the pen i held, raising it and my clipboard as if it meant something. "But hypothetically?"  
"Hypothetically..." The computer's screen went black for a moment, before flickering back on. "It would be convenient. To be able to move around freely. To do something as simple as pick something up or walk."  
I nodded it understanding. I dont think i would be able to live a life without being able to lift my arm. "And-" I had to cut myself off, and add 'hypothetically'. "And, hypothetically, how far would you go to get a body?"  
It paused. The screen flickered a few times. A black screen, a X, it kept switching between the two, as if it didn't know how to respond.  
After a few seconds, he paused. "I'm not sure." He simply responded.  
I blinked, briskly nodding. "Understood." I jotted down some notes on the clipboard i held. "049, i think we are done." I ended the interview unprofessionally. The computer screen faded out to black in response, as if the computer just put himself in sleep mode.  
I gathered up the papers on the table in front of me, clipping them to the clipboard. I glanced at the camera. I heard gears turn, and the door of the cell opened. Two guards stood their, guarding both sides.  
I stood up, exiting the room. I wasn't sure why they needed guards for a computer, it wasn't like it would start a fight. It was a quiet walk down the long and maze like halls of the facility. I kept silent, the guards flanking me did too. The walk felt like it was hours long, but i was sure it was just a few minutes.  
. . .  
I knocked on the wooden door in front of me, holding the clipboards and papers to my chest. The guards had left early for another task, as i was already at the entrance to Major's office.  
The guards were kind tho. They had asked if i had wanted them to stay, and i dismissed them.  
"No." I said. "Im safe, and you guys have work to do."  
Now, i wish i had said otherwise. The foundation's hallways where haunting, empty and gray scale. It always felt like someone was watching you, right behind you. I was certain it was the cameras, but it didn't change the fact i was afraid to be alone.  
The door creaked open, and i was greeted by a warm burst of air. The room must have had a heater. I didn't realize how cold the halls where until i was now given the opportunity to enter this warm paradise.  
"Greetings, Ia." I was greeted by a man i had never seen before. I was told to report back to him after the interview with Scp079, but i had no idea who i would face.  
I wasn't sure what i had expected. The scientist was relatively young to work in the foundation- like me. Maybe around 25~, but i was always bad at guessing ages. I doubted i would ask.  
He looked a year or two older then me, and not as professional as the other scientists in the foundation [he was still much more professional then the average person, keep in mind.]  
He held the door open for me, stepping to the side. He had brown hair and eyes, but rather pale skin. I guess you dont get much sun down here.  
He smiled. I forced a smile back- i was afraid I'd somehow mess something up. In my mind, i sighed. I just have to give him the papers and give him a quick Description of the interview with the computer.  
I entered the room, quickly glancing around. It wasn't much, but still vastly better then the barren halls. It had a painting on the wall above his desk! how elegant, and a plant! it looked real, too.  
There was a bookshelf full of books, but i doubted that they were fantasy and fiction. I glanced over to it, quickly. I could swear i saw a science fiction book, how fitting for the foundation!  
Major led me over to a chair that seemed to be brought in without regard for the design of the room. It was fold-able, but i didn't mind. Major seemed nice. He slid around the desk, sitting in a much softer, comfortable chair.  
"So," He started off the conversation, which i would have never been able to do. "How did the interview go?"  
He spoke to me as if we were friends, as if we had known each other for more than a minute. "It went well." I managed to reply, without my voice wavering. I sat the papers and board down on his desk, and he reached over and grabbed them.  
He brought them over to his side, Picking up one that seemed to interest him. "One question was about a humanoid body, correct?" He asked, reading off the paper and glancing up to me.  
I quickly nodded. "Yes- If he would accept a human body, or if he would even want one."  
Major nodded in thought. "How did he respond?"  
I paused. "He... seemed to be uncertain. He claimed he would if he could, but he also said that it was impossible to get one."  
Major smiled, seeming to hold back a laugh. "Have you heard of the A.E.S?" he asked, his eyes practically glowing.  
"A.E.S? No. What does it stand for?" I asked, somewhat interested.  
"A.e.s, Alpha engineering and science." He explained happily. "A small group of wonderful scientists and engineers, geniuses!" he exclaimed.  
I smiled. "Do you know someone in the A.e.s?"  
He smiled, laughing lightly. "yeah, my sister is one of the members. She and her friends made some many great things- so many wonderful projects."  
I listened to him as he continued on, he seemed happy to talk about his sister and the A.e.s. I listened for hours as he went on and on, and i found it very interesting. To put it short, the A.e.s is a group of intelligent individuals. They create great achitechual feats and advancements in science, and i was surprised i didn't hear about them sooner.  
Major explained to me that it would have been impossible for the A.e.s to exist without the foundation finding and recruiting them. So far, the small group has already proposed ways to improve security. Stronger doors and automatic robotic drones that help guards with tasks.  
But major claimed they came up with a great idea. To create a artificial body for 079. They had blueprints and plans for the robotic body, but it was an unofficial project that had not been properly proposed to the foundation. This is why i had been given the task to ask him the questions- but neither i or the scp knew at the time. The computer still didn't know.  
"But that's not possible!" I exclaimed.  
"That's what i said!" Major agreed with me, waving an arm about.  
"Think of everything you would have to include- sensors, nerves, even the ability to walk alone is hard enough!"  
I nodded. "The A.e.s would have to be the greatest alive to do that!"  
Major laughed. "Well, they might be!"  
I laughed too. It was a wonderful night, i didn't even realized i had stayed up hours past the end of my shift. Major seemed to have forgotten his breaks and end shift too- but neither of us cared. We had fun.  
For the first day meeting, i'd like to say major and i became good friends.  
Of course, i grew tired and had to excuse myself and leave. He claimed he didn't even realize how exhausted he was until now, and left along side me.  
We walked down the winding halls to our sleeping chambers. We didn't talk much, but it wasn't a awkward silence. We were too tired to engage in human interaction, so we simply enjoyed each others company. At some point, he broke the silence.  
We stood at a end of a hall which broke into too others. He stepped one way, while i stepped the other. "Guess we depart from here." He smiled. I smiled too.  
"Good bye, Ia!" he waved to me as he turned to make his way down the hall.  
I smiled too. "Bye, major."  
...  
It was quiet, without him.


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned. It was so, so early. I had stayed up too late. I had forgotten i had another interview with the AI.  
the computer was where he always was, settled on the desk and facing towards me. A guard had set up a table and chair, which i now sat at.  
I wished i had time to grab coffee. I closed my eyes for a moment, holding back another yawn. I just have to make it through this interview and i can go back to sleep. I blinked. no. I would get coffee and go talk with major.  
I glanced at the pile of papers i held. Most where useless, papers i had already read many times. Scp079's files. Others where from yesterday, but the few on the top where most notable. A list of questions and some blank sheets of papers for writing notes and such.  
I coughed, lifting a paper and speaking. "Scp079, how are you today?"  
I heard mechanical sounds, and a beep. "Fine." the computer said in a monotone voice.  
I forced a smile. "Good." I glanced down at the questions on the paper. A long, long list. much longer then the last list. Perhaps someone higher up in ranks had taken interest in the subject, or just wanted me to never be able to go get coffee.  
The computer seemed silent, so i started. "The first question is... Would you take a humanoid body?"  
"Inquiry: didn't you ask this yesterday?"  
I blinked. I had forgotten. I glanced down at the papers. "Sorry- yes, but someone wants you to give a very detailed response. Why would you want a body, what would you do with it, etc."  
The computer's screen went black, and it seemed to just stare at me before buzzing back to life with a response.  
"All living creatures move. They walk, pick things up, they can affect the world around them. They breathe." The AI explained, the screen flickering to the basic face.  
He continued. "I, however, am alive, but can do none of this. I think, but i dont breathe. I cant walk or carry anything. I can not affect the world around me. I can't even see well."  
I blinked, taking in his words. He was right, he was 'Alive', he thought and felt. But he wasn't alive at the same time, he couldn't breathe or do anything- he was stuck in a cage, in a way. I glanced to the camera in the room.  
"How well can you see?" i asked my own question, turning to face to AI again.  
"I have a camera, but everything is pixelated and blurred. I would be just as fine without a camera." He explained. "At least i wouldn't have to see the awful staff that come in here."  
I blinked. I didn't know how to respond. to be honest, i felt just a little betrayed. I just glanced at the paper and asked the next question. "What would yo do with a humanoid body?"  
He seemed to shrug. "Walk. move. read a book." For some reason i had to stifle back laughter. The though of a computer reading a book amused me.  
I moved on to the next question, hoping to hide my laughter. "Do you think its possible to create a artificial body that works like a humans? Please give a detailed response."  
The computer was slow to process the question and come up with a response, but it did eventually.  
"No. Humans have very complicated forms and VERY COMPLICATED EMOTIONS. Think of everything a human has that a rock does not. The ability to move on their own free will and in almost any way. Already, that would be hard to build. Jumping, timing, walking backwards- those are all hard to program."  
I quickly wrote down notes of what he said, but didn't bother to write down everything. This was being recorded, anyways.  
He continued. "And nerves. Feeling. You can carry something and feel its texture, but that is impossible to recreate with wires and coding. There is so much more. Can you not understand?"  
I sighed, sliding the papers around on the table in boredom. I asked the next question.  
"If you could have a body, how would you want it to be designed?"  
"How would I know? I dont want to look like a ugly ape, like you, and i dont want to stay a computer forever. I want the benefits of being humanoid, but i would enjoy to maint-" He cut himself off.  
"Continue, please." I urged him. A X fell over his screen, and i sighed. I would never know what he was going to say.  
"How is scp382?" He suddenly asked, his screen back to normal.  
"Uh, the reptile? I'm not sure." I glanced around the room, my gaze falling on the camera. Maybe someone was watching me, right now.  
The ai's screen showed a white x, and i sighed. I heard the doors open behind me. I was surprised when i heard major's voice. "hey, ia, the interview is postponed."  
Confused, i nodded. I stood up, gathering the papers and such. "Bye, 079." I said without thought. I was surprised when i heard him reply.  
"bye."  
Major slowed, glancing at me and the old computer. I peered at the ai too, but the screen was already black. Major continued to walk, and i quickly followed.  
....................

It was quiet, walking down the halls. At some point, i spoke up. "Where are we going?" I asked.  
Major glanced around, continuing to walk forward. "A meeting was set up with the A.e.s and a few of the staff members who work with Scp079, like you and i."  
I nodded. "What is it for, though?"  
Major smiled, his eyes glowed. "They officially proposed a new project to the scp foundation. its called the "textile project". can you guess what it is?"  
I shook my had. In my mind, i guessed it was something about armor, but how would that be connected to 079? I scrapped the idea. "No, i can't guess." I glanced up at him as we continued to walk.  
Major's walking slowed. "Project textile. The project to give SCP079 a robotic body."  
If i was drinking something, i would have spat it out right then. "They started the project!?" I nearly shouted. I was exited- gleeful, for many reasons.  
The main reason was that it was just interesting. I would love to see if the project was sucses, and what they could do with it if it did.  
Major nodded. "Yeah, Mashina and filo, the Designers of the A.e.s designed blueprints and Kape, their leader, had a meeting with the 05 consul a while ago about it."  
I nodded, and made a note of the names. Mashina, filo, and Kape. "So why is this meeting so sudden? i wasn't warned before hand."  
Major shrugged. "none of us were- someone was just really bad at planing the meeting."  
I laughed. Yeah- someone WAS really bad at planning interviews and meetings. The only reason i hadn't fallen asleep by now was because i was exited.  
"Ah, that reminded me- Do you think we can grab some coffee?"  
Major smiled and nodded. "I already had a cup, but There is a break room on the way to the meeting room. We have some extra time, i got you about half an hour early."  
"Oh, thank you!" I replied happily. Major was such a good friend.  
At some point, major led me into a small break room. It was empty- as most people where working. I made my self a cup of coffee at the machine, and filled it with creamer from the break room's mini fridge.  
"We can stay here for a few minutes while you drink that." Major commented before i could walk to the exit.  
"Oh, nice." I replied. I sipped on my coffee, which quickly cooled with the coffee milk. "What do we do?"  
He shrugged. "Talk. How has your day been."  
"Fine." I replied, yawning despite the coffee. I took another sip. "Yours?"  
"Its been good- im' happy for hope! She has gotten far."  
"Hope?" I asked. I had never heard the name before.  
"Oh, i forgot to tell you. Hope is my sister, younger then by by a few years but still got farther then me." He sighed. "I thought the older sibling always done better? I'm stuck being a lame scientist and she is helping the advancement of mankind!"  
I laughed, it was funny! I could tell major loved his little sister.   
We continued on down the hall after i finished my coffee. It wasn't much longer until we arrived at the meeting room.


	3. A.E.S [3]

Major knocked on the door, and i politely stood to his side. The door cracked open, and i was greeted by a male, slightly taller than major and with a clean lab coat. He smiled lightly, stepping to the side.  
I glanced at him. His name tag had the words 'Kape Smith' printed on it, and the acronym 'A.e.s' written under it.  
He glanced at my name tag too. "Hello, Dr Ia." He said formally, dipping his head.  
"Hello, Dr Smith." I returned his greeting, smiling a bit.  
"Hey, Kape!" Major practically barged in, despite the door already being open. "How have you been?"  
Major was completely informal, perhaps they knew each other. It would make scene, if hope works with Kane.  
The doctor smiled. "I have been fine, James. How have you been?"  
For a moment, i was confused. James? then i remembered peopled had last and first names. I had the feeling i would still refer to him as major though. My reason was childish, it sounded cool.  
I glanced around the room while major and Kane talked. There were four other people in the room, but they stood in a corner around a small table. I couldn't see their faces, but i caught a glimpse of what they were musing and talking about.  
A pile of papers, some full of text and others pictures and graphs. The blueprints. I felt exited, like a child. I had to force my self to not giggle. It would look weird, in such a professional area.  
I glanced away, scanning the rest of the room. It was much neater then majors office, now that i looked at it. The books on the bookshelf were aligned perfectly, somehow. More than one painting hung on the wall- copies of famous paintings like stary night and mona Lisa.  
The floor was carpeted, but not colored. a dull gray, but still clean and soft. There where two tables in the room. One was against the corner, small with only two chairs. That's where the other four spoke.  
The other was in the middle of the room, with ten chairs circling it. It was clean, shining, even. I bet if i stood by its side, i could see my own reflection.  
There was another door across the room, and it wasn't a exit to the halls. It had the words 'A.E.S dorms' imprinted on it. A small childish part of me just wanted to see what their dorms where like. To explore. I didn't bother to stare at it any longer, it would drive me insane not being able to go inside.  
I wasn't good enough friends with the A.e.s to enter their room.  
Like major's office, potted plants sat at the corners of the room, excluding the one with a table. The bookshelves where full of books about technology. No science fiction. sad.  
kane's voice broke me from my thoughts. "We can start now." For a moment, i had forgotten. Start what? Oh, yes, the meeting!  
He guestured over to the large table in the center of the room. He went to sit at the farthest end, the chair that faced the exit. Major sat at the chair closest to the exit, and i sat beside him. The others filled the chairs until there was only three left. Using quick math, i could tell two people were late.  
Not even a second later, the door burst open and two twins stood in its frame. "Sorry for being late!" one exclaimed, while the other cowered behind her sister.  
They both had long black hair and olive colored skin- and green eyes. They both wore lab coats with a simple black sweater and pants beneath them and black boots.  
"Ah! Zana and Zara, your here..." Kane glanced at his watch. "Late."  
Zara seemed to be the more confident one of the two. She was the one who announced their presence. She had much longer hair then her twins, who's hair seemed to be cut short. Zara held on to Zana's arm, practically dragging her to the open seats.  
Zara sat down, and Zana sat beside her. Zara glanced over to Kane, and the smaller twin stared at the table shyly.  
Major spoke up. "Zana and Zara?" the two nodded. "Those names are confusing."  
Zana looked down at the table again as if she was disappointed in her self. Zara rolled her eyes. Major continued. "So can i just call you Anna and Sarah?"  
"Ah, sure." zara- sara, agreed, sighing. Zanna, anna now, didn't say anything.  
Their names where confusing me.  
Kane lifted his hand, waving it. "Lets start the meeting? I think we have waited long enough." I nodded just a bit, and i saw major do the same.  
Kane continued on. "I was going to do introductions, but i think we are behind." He glanced at someone to his left. She looked like the confusing name twins, but had browner hair and brown eyes.  
She blinked, before speaking. "Hello, my name is Machina. I am a engineer who works with Kane." She introduced herself to us quickly. Infront of her on the table was a pile of paper. She picked them up, shuffling them around behind sliding one to the middle of the table for all to see.  
"This is the agreements and plans for the textile project." She claimed. My eyes were glued onto the paper. I couldn't read it from here, but i still couldn't take my eyes off it.  
"The AES has been aloud to attempt to create a body for SCP079." She simplified the project into one sentence. I blinked. It sounded so easy when she said it like that.  
Machina continued, her stern brown eyes darting over everyone. "Everyone in this room is either a AES member or has worked with the AI. We will work together on the textil project until its either complete or scrapped. Any questions?"  
Anna shook her head, her green eyes glancing away from the table. She seemed to find the art interesting now. I saw her sister elbow her side. Anna mumbled something.  
"Hm?" Kane hummed. Sarah spoke up for her shy sister.  
"How long do you think the project will last?"  
Kane and machina spoke at the same time, but machina blinked and let kane talk. "We believe textile will last for a few years, from two to five, but it always could be more or less."  
Anna and sarah nodded. Machina spoke. "Any other questions?"  
"Sure!" major happily exclaimed. "How are the blueprints for the body?"  
Machina smiled. "I'm glad you asked!" She glanced over to someone sitting beside her. He had redish brown hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to be quiet. He smiled, grabbing a large blue sheet of paper from a small pile close to him. He spread it out, laying it on the table on top of the first piece of paper.  
I happily gasped, it was amazing. I was not a engineer, i couldn't design and build a working humonoid machine body. I couldn't even help if i tried, i was no engineering genius. Yet these people laid out the blueprints as if They were nothing much. They were modest.  
Machina layed out a few more papers, much less professional. They seemed to be sketches of the body in different poses, such as walking or jumping.  
Major leaned in his chair forwards, gazing at the papers. I looked over them too- they looked amazing. A small, artistic side of me wanted to comment on how neat and clean the sketches were.  
"How will we contribute to this?" I found my self asking. The entire AES was smiling, maybe even stifling back laughter.  
Machina spoke. "You get to do the fun part. Helping SCP079 adjust in the body."  
I blinked. the question 'really?' must have been written on my face, because kane confirmed it. "The scientists who work with the ai," He gestured to us, "Major, Ia, Zana, and Zara, will help him adjust to his body."  
he laughed, "Make sure he does not fall down on his face and BSoD himself."  
We all laughed. This was wonderful. Working in the foundation was not the most entertaining job one can have, it often gets deathly boring. When its not that, its terrifying. Occasionally, it was interesting, but the textile project would be amazing. It would be interesting AND fun, for at least a year!  
I happily sighed. I was the luckiest scientist in the foundation.  
Machina's voice snapped me back to reality. "We have already built a prototype body. 079 will not keep it long, but it will be a good test. it can move to his command but that's about it."  
Major spoke up next. "No better camera or speakers?"  
Kane sighed, shaking his head. "The foundation frowned at that idea. They said it would be better to make sure he does not try to kill us in our sleeps before giving him better hardware."  
The leader of the AES shook his head, as if disapproving of his own disappointment. "Of course, after we are sure SCP079 is reasonable, we have many ideas for feature upgrades."  
"Sounds interesting!" Major commented. "Care to share them?"  
"Sure!" Kane happily replied. He gestured to machina, letting her speak.  
"We have an entire list of ideas, but the main idea is a nervous system. The ability to feel and touch. It would be a GREAT project to work with and experiment on, and will benefit the foundation and the AES."  
A moment later, she rolled her eyes. "And we have some less serious ideas. You know how the computer only has a few faces? blank, x and basic?"  
I nodded, interested in where this was going. Machina continued. She sounded as if she was about to laugh. "We, as a group, have designed a bunch of ways for that sad computer to express himself. Just more faces."  
I had to hold back a laugh too. For some reason, it was funny to imagine his reaction to having visible reactions he couldn't just hide and lie about.  
Kane smiled at my reaction. "Well," He started, glancing at his watch. "I think we are done for today. The meeting is technically over and we have talked about the main stuff."  
Machina smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. The AES is doing the hard work- so their isn't much to talk about there."  
Suddenly, hope spoke up. I had almost forgotten about major's little sister, and now i got to see her. She had brown hair and eyes, like her brother, just a bit darker. Her skin was pale from not seeing the sun, like everyone else's. But her eyes were bright and exited, much like majors when he spoke.  
"What if we all talked and had coffee? Nothing work related, just relaxing."  
Everyone mused over her idea. Relax, talk? Coffee? It sounded wonderful. Kane must have thought the same, as he quickly agreed. "Sure! We have a coffee maker in the dorm's kitchen. It isn't much, but it will do."  
Everyone stood up, and lined up to the door without thinking. Kane unlocked it and opened the door, stepping to the side so everyone could walk in.  
I walked in second to last, major behind me. We sat the farthest from the dorms. I quickly glanced around their small 'house'.  
It was wonderful, for foundation property. While most of the site was gray and dull, someone had gone through decorating and painting this place.  
The floor was carpet, like the meeting room was. The brown carpet went with the light, pale brown walls. It entrance started off as a hallway, with a large kitchen to the side. The kitchen had white tiled floor and a table big enough for five.  
There was a oven and fridge, sink and counters. even a microwave! how luxurious! To the other side of the hall, their was five doors. They were not normal doors, but they were not the giant, heavy metal foundation doors.  
They looked like wooden doors, but had key card scanners to their side and no doorknob. Somehow, it didn't look aloof.  
I bet that the rooms where their bedrooms. They didn't have a living room, but i guessed they used the meeting room as one. They didn't have a couch or TV in there, but if i had to guess, they had some magical remote control that let a large tv ascended from the ceiling and a couch they vaporized into existence via quantum mechanics.  
machina headed into the kitchen, making a line to the coffee machine. She set out coffee cups and started to make coffee for us all.  
Once kane closed the door behind major, he went to help machina. He cleaned off the table and set out creamers and sugars.  
Hope pulled out a chair, sitting down. "Brother, come join me!" She happily invited major over to the chair next to her.  
Major walked off from my side, sliding into the chair beside his sister. They happily talked, catching up with each other. questions like 'how has your day been?' and 'how has work been to you?'  
Sara and anna sat down on the other end as the majors. They talked too, about sibling stuff, but as a single child, i had no idea what that would be.  
I was left standing with the two others i had not been introduced to yet. I tried glancing at their name tags without being obvious, but i seemed to have failed.  
"My name is Jax." claimed one. He had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes- he was the one who sat next to machina during the meeting.  
"Oh! sorry- nice to meet you, jax." I smiled. We shook hands- it was somewhat awkward, but somehow still fine.  
Jax gestured over to the girl beside him. "This is filo."  
Filo was only a bit shorter then me, and she somehow looked shy and brave at the same time. She had light skin and light brown hair. Her eyes were a cloudy gray, unlike the others who had brown eyes for the most part.  
Folio smiled at me. "Hello, Ia."  
I returned her hello. "Nice to meet you, Filo!"  
Filo smiled. Jax smiled to. "To bad we only have five chairs- maybe we can go sit in the meeting room?"  
"No-no, no." I heard Kane suddenly exclaim. "We can all stay in here, i think there is some extra chairs in my room."  
The kind scientist went off down the hall. His room was the farthest down the hall. He pulled out a key card, sliding it into the scanner, then disappearing into his room. He came out with Two fold-able chairs. He leaned them against the wall.  
He turned to machina. "Hey- can i get he extra chairs from your room?" he asked his friend, who was currently finishing the last cup.  
"Sure!" she exclaimed, turning around and placing the last full cup down. Kane used a key card, entering machina's room. He quickly came out with two other chairs. He set them all up, and we all sat down around the table.

Major knocked on the door, and i politely stood to his side. The door cracked open, and i was greeted by a male, slightly taller than major and with a clean lab coat. He smiled lightly, stepping to the side.  
I glanced at him. His name tag had the words 'Kape Smith' printed on it, and the acronym 'A.e.s' written under it.  
He glanced at my name tag too. "Hello, Dr Ia." He said formally, dipping his head.  
"Hello, Dr Smith." I returned his greeting, smiling a bit.  
"Hey, Kape!" Major practically barged in, despite the door already being open. "How have you been?"  
Major was completely informal, perhaps they knew each other. It would make scene, if hope works with Kane.  
The doctor smiled. "I have been fine, James. How have you been?"  
For a moment, i was confused. James? then i remembered peopled had last and first names. I had the feeling i would still refer to him as major though. My reason was childish, it sounded cool.  
I glanced around the room while major and Kane talked. There were four other people in the room, but they stood in a corner around a small table. I couldn't see their faces, but i caught a glimpse of what they were musing and talking about.  
A pile of papers, some full of text and others pictures and graphs. The blueprints. I felt exited, like a child. I had to force my self to not giggle. It would look weird, in such a professional area.  
I glanced away, scanning the rest of the room. It was much neater then majors office, now that i looked at it. The books on the bookshelf were aligned perfectly, somehow. More than one painting hung on the wall- copies of famous paintings like stary night and mona Lisa.  
The floor was carpeted, but not colored. a dull gray, but still clean and soft. There where two tables in the room. One was against the corner, small with only two chairs. That's where the other four spoke.  
The other was in the middle of the room, with ten chairs circling it. It was clean, shining, even. I bet if i stood by its side, i could see my own reflection.  
There was another door across the room, and it wasn't a exit to the halls. It had the words 'A.E.S dorms' imprinted on it. A small childish part of me just wanted to see what their dorms where like. To explore. I didn't bother to stare at it any longer, it would drive me insane not being able to go inside.  
I wasn't good enough friends with the A.e.s to enter their room.  
Like major's office, potted plants sat at the corners of the room, excluding the one with a table. The bookshelves where full of books about technology. No science fiction. sad.  
kane's voice broke me from my thoughts. "We can start now." For a moment, i had forgotten. Start what? Oh, yes, the meeting!  
He guestured over to the large table in the center of the room. He went to sit at the farthest end, the chair that faced the exit. Major sat at the chair closest to the exit, and i sat beside him. The others filled the chairs until there was only three left. Using quick math, i could tell two people were late.  
Not even a second later, the door burst open and two twins stood in its frame. "Sorry for being late!" one exclaimed, while the other cowered behind her sister.  
They both had long black hair and olive colored skin- and green eyes. They both wore lab coats with a simple black sweater and pants beneath them and black boots.  
"Ah! Zana and Zara, your here..." Kane glanced at his watch. "Late."  
Zara seemed to be the more confident one of the two. She was the one who announced their presence. She had much longer hair then her twins, who's hair seemed to be cut short. Zara held on to Zana's arm, practically dragging her to the open seats.  
Zara sat down, and Zana sat beside her. Zara glanced over to Kane, and the smaller twin stared at the table shyly.  
Major spoke up. "Zana and Zara?" the two nodded. "Those names are confusing."  
Zana looked down at the table again as if she was disappointed in her self. Zara rolled her eyes. Major continued. "So can i just call you Anna and Sarah?"  
"Ah, sure." zara- sara, agreed, sighing. Zanna, anna now, didn't say anything.  
Their names where confusing me.  
Kane lifted his hand, waving it. "Lets start the meeting? I think we have waited long enough." I nodded just a bit, and i saw major do the same.  
Kane continued on. "I was going to do introductions, but i think we are behind." He glanced at someone to his left. She looked like the confusing name twins, but had browner hair and brown eyes.  
She blinked, before speaking. "Hello, my name is Machina. I am a engineer who works with Kane." She introduced herself to us quickly. Infront of her on the table was a pile of paper. She picked them up, shuffling them around behind sliding one to the middle of the table for all to see.  
"This is the agreements and plans for the textile project." She claimed. My eyes were glued onto the paper. I couldn't read it from here, but i still couldn't take my eyes off it.  
"The AES has been aloud to attempt to create a body for SCP079." She simplified the project into one sentence. I blinked. It sounded so easy when she said it like that.  
Machina continued, her stern brown eyes darting over everyone. "Everyone in this room is either a AES member or has worked with the AI. We will work together on the textil project until its either complete or scrapped. Any questions?"  
Anna shook her head, her green eyes glancing away from the table. She seemed to find the art interesting now. I saw her sister elbow her side. Anna mumbled something.  
"Hm?" Kane hummed. Sarah spoke up for her shy sister.  
"How long do you think the project will last?"  
Kane and machina spoke at the same time, but machina blinked and let kane talk. "We believe textile will last for a few years, from two to five, but it always could be more or less."  
Anna and sarah nodded. Machina spoke. "Any other questions?"  
"Sure!" major happily exclaimed. "How are the blueprints for the body?"  
Machina smiled. "I'm glad you asked!" She glanced over to someone sitting beside her. He had redish brown hair and hazel eyes. He seemed to be quiet. He smiled, grabbing a large blue sheet of paper from a small pile close to him. He spread it out, laying it on the table on top of the first piece of paper.  
I happily gasped, it was amazing. I was not a engineer, i couldn't design and build a working humonoid machine body. I couldn't even help if i tried, i was no engineering genius. Yet these people laid out the blueprints as if They were nothing much. They were modest.  
Machina layed out a few more papers, much less professional. They seemed to be sketches of the body in different poses, such as walking or jumping.  
Major leaned in his chair forwards, gazing at the papers. I looked over them too- they looked amazing. A small, artistic side of me wanted to comment on how neat and clean the sketches were.  
"How will we contribute to this?" I found my self asking. The entire AES was smiling, maybe even stifling back laughter.  
Machina spoke. "You get to do the fun part. Helping SCP079 adjust in the body."  
I blinked. the question 'really?' must have been written on my face, because kane confirmed it. "The scientists who work with the ai," He gestured to us, "Major, Ia, Zana, and Zara, will help him adjust to his body."  
he laughed, "Make sure he does not fall down on his face and BSoD himself."  
We all laughed. This was wonderful. Working in the foundation was not the most entertaining job one can have, it often gets deathly boring. When its not that, its terrifying. Occasionally, it was interesting, but the textile project would be amazing. It would be interesting AND fun, for at least a year!  
I happily sighed. I was the luckiest scientist in the foundation.  
Machina's voice snapped me back to reality. "We have already built a prototype body. 079 will not keep it long, but it will be a good test. it can move to his command but that's about it."  
Major spoke up next. "No better camera or speakers?"  
Kane sighed, shaking his head. "The foundation frowned at that idea. They said it would be better to make sure he does not try to kill us in our sleeps before giving him better hardware."  
The leader of the AES shook his head, as if disapproving of his own disappointment. "Of course, after we are sure SCP079 is reasonable, we have many ideas for feature upgrades."  
"Sounds interesting!" Major commented. "Care to share them?"  
"Sure!" Kane happily replied. He gestured to machina, letting her speak.  
"We have an entire list of ideas, but the main idea is a nervous system. The ability to feel and touch. It would be a GREAT project to work with and experiment on, and will benefit the foundation and the AES."  
A moment later, she rolled her eyes. "And we have some less serious ideas. You know how the computer only has a few faces? blank, x and basic?"  
I nodded, interested in where this was going. Machina continued. She sounded as if she was about to laugh. "We, as a group, have designed a bunch of ways for that sad computer to express himself. Just more faces."  
I had to hold back a laugh too. For some reason, it was funny to imagine his reaction to having visible reactions he couldn't just hide and lie about.  
Kane smiled at my reaction. "Well," He started, glancing at his watch. "I think we are done for today. The meeting is technically over and we have talked about the main stuff."  
Machina smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah. The AES is doing the hard work- so their isn't much to talk about there."  
Suddenly, hope spoke up. I had almost forgotten about major's little sister, and now i got to see her. She had brown hair and eyes, like her brother, just a bit darker. Her skin was pale from not seeing the sun, like everyone else's. But her eyes were bright and exited, much like majors when he spoke.  
"What if we all talked and had coffee? Nothing work related, just relaxing."  
Everyone mused over her idea. Relax, talk? Coffee? It sounded wonderful. Kane must have thought the same, as he quickly agreed. "Sure! We have a coffee maker in the dorm's kitchen. It isn't much, but it will do."  
Everyone stood up, and lined up to the door without thinking. Kane unlocked it and opened the door, stepping to the side so everyone could walk in.  
I walked in second to last, major behind me. We sat the farthest from the dorms. I quickly glanced around their small 'house'.  
It was wonderful, for foundation property. While most of the site was gray and dull, someone had gone through decorating and painting this place.  
The floor was carpet, like the meeting room was. The brown carpet went with the light, pale brown walls. It entrance started off as a hallway, with a large kitchen to the side. The kitchen had white tiled floor and a table big enough for five.  
There was a oven and fridge, sink and counters. even a microwave! how luxurious! To the other side of the hall, their was five doors. They were not normal doors, but they were not the giant, heavy metal foundation doors.  
They looked like wooden doors, but had key card scanners to their side and no doorknob. Somehow, it didn't look aloof.  
I bet that the rooms where their bedrooms. They didn't have a living room, but i guessed they used the meeting room as one. They didn't have a couch or TV in there, but if i had to guess, they had some magical remote control that let a large tv ascended from the ceiling and a couch they vaporized into existence via quantum mechanics.  
machina headed into the kitchen, making a line to the coffee machine. She set out coffee cups and started to make coffee for us all.  
Once kane closed the door behind major, he went to help machina. He cleaned off the table and set out creamers and sugars.  
Hope pulled out a chair, sitting down. "Brother, come join me!" She happily invited major over to the chair next to her.  
Major walked off from my side, sliding into the chair beside his sister. They happily talked, catching up with each other. questions like 'how has your day been?' and 'how has work been to you?'  
Sara and anna sat down on the other end as the majors. They talked too, about sibling stuff, but as a single child, i had no idea what that would be.  
I was left standing with the two others i had not been introduced to yet. I tried glancing at their name tags without being obvious, but i seemed to have failed.  
"My name is Jax." claimed one. He had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes- he was the one who sat next to machina during the meeting.  
"Oh! sorry- nice to meet you, jax." I smiled. We shook hands- it was somewhat awkward, but somehow still fine.  
Jax gestured over to the girl beside him. "This is filo."  
Filo was only a bit shorter then me, and she somehow looked shy and brave at the same time. She had light skin and light brown hair. Her eyes were a cloudy gray, unlike the others who had brown eyes for the most part.  
Folio smiled at me. "Hello, Ia."  
I returned her hello. "Nice to meet you, Filo!"  
Filo smiled. Jax smiled to. "To bad we only have five chairs- maybe we can go sit in the meeting room?"  
"No-no, no." I heard Kane suddenly exclaim. "We can all stay in here, i think there is some extra chairs in my room."  
The kind scientist went off down the hall. His room was the farthest down the hall. He pulled out a key card, sliding it into the scanner, then disappearing into his room. He came out with Two fold-able chairs. He leaned them against the wall.  
He turned to machina. "Hey- can i get he extra chairs from your room?" he asked his friend, who was currently finishing the last cup.  
"Sure!" she exclaimed, turning around and placing the last full cup down. Kane used a key card, entering machina's room. He quickly came out with two other chairs. He set them all up, and we all sat down around the table.


	4. Upgrade [4]

I yawned, stretching in my bed. The were wrapped around me, like i was in a cocoon. The alarm clock by my bed screeched its unholy 'good morning'. What time was it? A quick glance at the clock told me it was Seven A.m. how long did i stay up?... I slowly recalled yesterdays events. I had a quick interview with the computer... the ai... the Aes.  
I rolled off my bed, falling onto the bland concrete floor. I was late- i was about to be late! I had another task in just fifteen minutes, and i still had to dress and have breakfast. normally i wake up almost half an hour sooner!  
I wasted almost a full minute unwrapping my self from the blanket prison, grumbling. I should have not stayed up so late. I quickly undressed from my pajamas and tossed on a simple black sweater and pants, then i hid that under a white lab coat. The black boots i wore were just barely visible. They were comfortable, the inside soft, but i didn't pay attention to that.  
I dashed out of my room, leaving a mess behind. I could clean it later. I didn't bother stopping for coffee, as the fear of being late was energizing enough.  
A meeting with the wonderful computer! i sighed, i just wanted to sleep. Of course, i would never skip work, or even try. I feared what would happen.  
I forced my self to stay optimistic. what could i think about that's not sleep or death?... The textile project! that thought alone woke me, how did i forget?  
Suddenly, my steps were much more happy and life filled and i didn't look like a dying zombie. I got to talk to the computer about the project! today was the day i broke the news to him and introduced him to the idea.  
It didn't take long for me to make my way down the twisting halls to find a small group of guards waiting for me.  
They didn't say much, one waved a simple hello. We didn't talk, we barely interacted. They opened the door for me and one brought me to my chair. "If you need anything, Yell." He simply said, walking out and closing the door behind him.  
I heard the guards quietly talk outside, but it was heavily muffled by the walls and doors, barely noticeable. I turned to face the computer to immediately notice something was different. Somehow, he seemed more aloof than normal.  
"Hello, Scp079?" I spoke, my voice wavering. I wasn't sure why, i wasn't THAT scared. The computer screen flickered on, showing the basic face.  
"Greeting protocol 1: Hello."  
"You seem more robotic then normal."  
"I don't need your input."  
I had to hold back a childish giggle. Imput. I wasn't sure why i found that funny. I spoke up. "Last time we left off, we were talking about a body for you, correct?"  
"Correct." He beeped out.  
"So..." i glanced at the paper. Typicaly, it had a list of questions, an entire interveiw. This time, it only had one string of letters printed out onto it. The air grew tense as i held my breath. I forced myself o speak. "Right now, if you was forced into a humonoid body, how would you react?"  
... "What?" He sounded confused.  
The doors opened. I saw machina and kane standing side by side, a stack of papers in machina's arms.  
Guards flanked both of them, wielding guns as if something could happen any moment. Two other guards hauled a large box.  
Kane and machina entered the room, and the guards wielding their weapons followed. They hovered a few feet away from the AES members, ready to protect them from anything. The last guards hauling the box moved in, carefully placing the box down.  
"You can leave now." Kane said. Although it was a option, it sounded like a command. All four quickly left.  
The doors closed behind them, leaving Kane, machina, me, and the computer.  
The computer spoke, cutting machina off who had opened her mouth to speak. "What are they doing here?" He directed his question to me.  
I glanced at them. "They are the A.e.s, they are here too..." I wasn't sure what they were here for. Thankfully, machina took over for me.  
"We are here to.. upgrade, a few things."  
The AI practically hissed. "I dont trust you- i dont trust any human. Leave."  
Kane shook his head. "Sorry." He was not sorry, he was helping the scp in a way.  
Machina's next actions alarmed me, but i didn't try to stop her. She stepped over to the outlet where 079 was plugged in. He seemed alarmed.  
"Hey- get away! go back to your corner or something you filthy rodent!"  
Machina laughed, reaching out the the wires. "I heard its bad to turn unplug a computer while its running, if i was you, i'd shut my self off."  
"No!" The computer struggled, despite its absolute worthlessness. He must have felt machina get closer to unplugging him, and maybe he did take her warning. His screen went black- he turned himself off.  
Machina unplugged the computer. The room went silent. She stood up, brushing off her coat from the dust and dirt on the floor. "Wasn't that wonderful?" She asked, her voice tinted with sarcasm.  
Kane laughed. "Its for his own good." He glanced over to the box, and my gaze followed.  
"Whats in it?" I asked. The box was big, and if it was placed right, it would stand just a inch or two shorter than me. It was just smaller than human sized.  
Kane smiled. "Its the first prototype for the project."  
I gasped. "Really?"  
Machina nodded. "Its not the best- we are building a better one, but yes." She bent down next to the box. On the sides were printed 'open from this side!' with a arrow pointing up. Machina opened the box.  
Ontop of a mass of packing peanuts and bubble wrap, a humonoid body layed. As mentioned before, it was vastly smaller then a real human. It was black and white, and came with its own monitor and such.  
Kane bent down, helping machina bring it out of its box. When they lefted it out, i quickly gazed over it.  
It would be perfect for the scp. "How do we get him into that?" I asked, glancing at the computer which was unplugged and layed dormat on its stand.  
Machina sighed. "The boring part- opening the computer and getting everything out. The Motherboard, the harddrive... the cpu and ram.. then we just plug it up in here." She summurised it for me, before guesturing to the humonoid.  
... She was right- it was the boring part. The two spent at least one, long, awful hour just safely getting everything, EVERYTHING out of the old computer. It felt like another while they plugged everything back into the newer one.  
I sat in a corner- as i couldn't help much. I didn't have anything to do if i left either.  
Machina moaned. "This junk is so outdated! its like... thirty years old! who even USES this stuff anymore!" She complained, holding a 'outdated piece of junk'.  
Kane rolled his eyes. "Scp079. You have to admit its amazing how something so old had so much patintion. A senteint AI, amazing!"  
Machina sighed, but agreed, "Yeah, it is."  
My mind wondered off as i sat in my corner. How did it FEEL to be a computer? It was a random question, but i was bored and i wen along with it.  
I doubted it was fantastic. Despite the AI's opinion, i was sure he would enjoy his 'freedom', the ability to move. Not being able to move or feel would... suck, in a way. I couldn't find the words to describe it- it would feel like nothing. litterly nothing- he did not know what he was missing out on.  
How would he react to the body? All the AI knew was that he was forced to turn him self off. Was he asleep right now or dead or..?  
This was all so complicated. I glanced up, seeing machina and kane sitting on the floor, still working. They had made them selves comfortable, sitting cross legged on the concrete flooring.  
The robot opened up, as if they were operating on it. I guess in a way, they were. The monitor was removed, showing a labyrinth of wires and computer parts. I didn't know much about computers myself, but i didn't mind. I didn't have to work with any of it, i just had to help the computer adjust when the AES was done.  
Suddenly, machina pulled her hands out of the robots 'head'. She smiled, waving her screwdriver around just a bit. "I think we are done!" she exclaimed happily. Her brown eyes practically glowed.  
Kane smiled too, leaning back. "Yeah. We just have to put back on the monitor and let him charge."  
I laughed. "Charge? does't he have a batery?"  
Kane shrugged, and machina spoke. "Yeah, but it will need to charge first to work. It isn't sufficent either, it will need to charge every night. The next body will be better."  
I nodded. "So we will charge him for the whole night and turn him back on tommarow?"  
Both kane and machina nodded. I smiled. "I can't wait to see his reaction."  
"I doubt it will be good!" kane exclaimed, and machina laughed with him. I joined in too.  
Kane put the moniter back on quickly, it wasn't a hard task. I wondered how exactly the body worked- how it turned on and off, how it moved. I was suddenly intrested, now that i wasn't bored and daydreaming.  
Kane must have noticed. When he looked up, he smiled. "Want to know how it works?"  
"Yes!" I happily exclaimed, thankful i didn't have to ask. I probably would have never bothered asking, despite how interested i was in it.  
Machina took over for kane. "Where should we start.." She murmured to herself.  
"How to turn him on and off?" I suggested.  
She smiled, nodded, and continued. She gestured to the robots chest. The frame surrounding its monitor, the neck, and the shoulders where colored black. I had to admit, it was a cool design. Machina pointed out a small white button just under the neck.  
"This glows when its charged, but its the on and off button. We have more than one, But this one was installed so He could turn himself on and off. I dont think he needs it though, as he can turn him self off through the options."  
I noticed kane nod just a bit.  
"How is he charged?" I asked, gazing at the sleek robotic design. It was well crafted- i admired the AES and their skills.  
Machina flipped the limp body over, exposing its back. I noted that all the joints seemed to be colored black- and the bottom of the robots legs where colored black too, making him look like he was wearing boots.  
Machina gestured to a small plate on its lower back. I hadn't noticed it before, as it was... well, barely noticeable.  
"I guess we could have chosen a better spot, but we wanted it where no one would mess with it- Its for his safety." She said somewhat awkwardly.  
She continued on explaining. "It can open manually, but we have a switch that opens it too." She reached out, quickly opening the panel. She pulled out two long wires, one looked like a plug to the computer and the other looked suspiciously like a usb port.  
"He can just plug him self into and charge whenever her wants." She summed it all up. gesturing to the wires she held.  
"This feels wrong." I commented, laughing lightly.  
She shrugged, a faint smile on her face. "Yeah, i guess. But he's just a robot." She huffed, pushing herself up and standing. I quickly stood too.  
Machina quickly dragged the robot to the wall, where the outlet was placed. She plugged the wires in, and as she had mentioned before, the small 'power' button flickered on. I huffed in laughter when a small battery symbol appeared onto his screen, showing it was charging as a phone would.  
Machina laughed, shrugging. "I mean, its good to know if the charger works."  
Kane laughed a bit too, adjusting the coat he wore. He glanced down at his watch. "Oh, wow.." He trailed off. "Its already been a little more then two hours."  
"Really?" asked machina, glancing over at him and his watch as if she didn't believe him. I, on the understand, had to suffer through the waiting. I didn't want to leave- it COULD have been rude, and i was daydreaming anyways. I'm glad i didn't, as i got to see how the robot worked a little.  
"I guess we better get going." sighed the aes leader, standing and stretching, yawning too. Machina sighed.  
"Yep. It was fun though, tomorrow we get to see AI's reaction." she commented, walking to the door. I stood up, following her and kane.  
"Yeah, it was- and will be!"  
The door opened slowly, and four guards stood by the entrance. They didn't speak- they simply wanted to do their job and leave. The group quickly led us down the halls, until we stopped at a path that broke into two. The guards split up, into groups of two. One pair led the AES to their corridors, and the other led me to mine.  
I was tired. As soon as i entered my room, I lost all of my professional aurora. I quickly cleaned the room, not caring much. I took a shower, cleaning my self off before changing into a simple pair of clothes. A gray t-shirt and jeans. I was spending the rest of my day being lazy, anyways.  
But i was exited, too. Tomorrow would be amazing, great! I couldn't wait to see 079 with the new form. I'm sure he would love it, but i was also sure his love would be disguised with a strong, burning hate.  
I laughed at the thought. I laid on my bed, lazily watching cat videos on my phone. Cats were amazingly funny. Of course, my phone was tracked, as i worked at the foundation. Someone was out there, watching cat videos too, making sure i dont post SCP information to the public. I laughed at that, too. I hoped they enjoyed the cat videos.  
I heard a knock at the door. I rolled over, forcing my self into a sitting position. "Yeah?" I lazily called out, turning off my phone and placing it on a small night stand where my alarm sat.  
"Pizza delivery?" Called out another voice which i quickly recognized. It was major.  
"Come in!" I happily called out. The door opened up, and major stepped inside. He wore his work clothes, a lab coat and a simple black shirt beneath. he turned to face me, smiling brightly.  
"How was work?" He asked, sitting down in the only chair in my room. It was set up to face a small table where i would often read books or eat alone. He had turned it to face my bed, where i sat.  
"It was amazing." I tiredly, yet happily sighed.  
"I heard!" Major exclaimed. "Tell me more though, please?"  
I smiled. "I think machina enjoyed making the poor thing suffer."  
He laughed, and so did i. I continued on. "I didn't see much, much machina told me a few things about the prototype. They can turn him off at anytime with a remote."  
"I bet he'll behave more often." Major commented.  
I huffed in laughter. "Yeah, your right."  
We spent the rest of our time talking and laughing, enjoying our time. Soon, he had to leave. Work, sleep... The foundation didn't allow for much time to socialize, but i was lucky. I was lucky to work with 079 and the AES. It was fun.  
I fell asleep rather quickly that night, drifting into meaningless dreams.


	5. BSOD [5]

I sat in a chair. That act alone is amazing. And soon, the AI will understand the amazement of movement.  
There was a row of chairs and a long table in front of them. They faced a large, one sided window that showed the view of a cell. Scp079's cell, but it was modified. A new light was installed, making the room much brighter then it once was. The table he once stayed at was cleaned off and moved to another side of the room, and a chair was bought with it.  
A bed was at another corner, with a small, thin, useless blanket. Of course, the robot didn't need it- he probably couldn't use it if we kept in mind the battery. He would have to sleep by the outlet, which was far from the bed.  
He probably wouldn't mind tho, as he was a robot with no scene of touch or pain. Or maybe he would- just for something to be mad about.  
The chairs beside me where full of people- mainly the AES and a few staff. major was to my left, and machina to my right. Kane sat next to her, and the rest of the AES continued down that side.  
The exception was hope, who sat next to major smiling. She looked happy to be by her brother at work. Sara and anna sat by her, out of my sight like most of the Aes.  
We all watched the cell, intently. The limp robot, AI, was leaned against the wall, siting. He was plugged in. When he woke, he would be alone in the room. He couldn't see or hear us. But i knew that even without all of the technology, one sided glass and soundproof walls, he wouldn't be able to see or hear us. He told me himself that his sight and hearing was horrific, as a old computer.  
two cameras were in his cell, capturing all angles. Kane had a small stack of papers on the table in front of him, perhaps to take notes and stuff of that sort. Machina held a remote that i quickly recognized from her description.  
It walk half white and half black, like the robots color palate- perhaps not to be confused for something else. It didn't have many options on it. I glanced over to it, reviewing the options. An on and off button, and... a mute option? i didn't really recognize the rest.  
Machina held the remote up, aiming the end for the robot. She pressed the power button. The first thing i noticed was that the black screen that was the robots face lit up. Its pitch black brightened to a.. brighter black, a dark blue. The power button continued to glow bright white against the black metal.  
The computers screen flickered, showing a copy of the basic face. In the prototype, he still only had the three faces, X, blank, and face. Machina claimed filo would design more faces for the scp to 'portray his emotions with'. I guessed the scp would frown upon that idea, but there wasn't much he could do. Now, we watched his reactions on the body.  
At first, he simply sat still. It may have been his bad sight causing him to not see or relize, or that it didn't have a nervous system and he wouldn't be able to feel the fact that he had a body now.  
About ten seconds later, he gave out a silent yawn, the yawn replaced with the sound of a light beep. He stretched- perhaps in some sort of instinct or unused command. He lifted his arms high above his 'head', extending them to their fullest. He stretched out his legs too, not even noticing the fact he was humanoid. A X fell over his screen as he froze.  
He seemed to realize. He brought a hand to where his eyes- camera, must have been. He waved it around, sensing for movement. He froze again, then slowly repeated himself as if he thought he just saw something.  
He stretched his arm out as far as he could in front of him, tilting his 'head'. he done the same with his legs, looking greatly confused despite the lingering X. It showed clearly in his body language.  
He shifted around, and must have noticed the wires plugging him into the wall. He turned quickly to peer at it in confusion and hate. He lifted his hand, which he seemed to distrust, bring it to the wire.  
He tugged on it lightly, as if afraid he would break it if he pulled it out. He glanced down, seeing how the wires were still connected to him, as they always had been. He yanked the cord out of the outlet, his 'tail' lashing like an angry animal.  
He seemed to force himself to slow his breathing. He propped himself up, now in a squatting position. He glanced down at his body, forcing himself to stand.  
Once upright, he seemed to repeat all of his previous actions. He stretched his limbs, as if making sure they were real. He pulled on his tail, not feeling pain due to the lake of sensation. He couldn't physical feel anything, it all felt numb- like nothing.  
He stumbled around the room, barely managing to stay upright and not fall. His arms were stretched out, to catch him if he fell, or to feel if anything was there. His vision was clearly horrific.  
The idea of have a humanoid body...  
Realization hit him hard. Like the wall he ran into while walking. His screen flashed blue as he fell down. The AI curled into a fetal position. a gray scale screen was clearly visible. Although it was hard to read at a distance, the first string of letters was enlarged.  
"This device has crashed.." It read.  
Kane shuffled around in his seat, perhaps laughing, perhaps sighing in disappointment. Machina held the remote. She turned to face me.  
"The Aes's job was to create a working body. This prototype clearly works, for now." She glanced at the Ai, which currently looked like he was about to cry, despite the lack of a face or really anything to portray emotion. It was just his position and the gray scale surroundings.  
"Your job is to help him adjust." She concluded, handing me the remote.


	6. Loading ...[6]

I shuffled into the Ai's cell, holding the remote tightly. Machina had given me just a few tips, but no real instructions. 'Just... go in there and help it.' she had simply told me, ushering me out into his cell.  
She quickly explained that if i needed to turn him off, i could use the power button. Currently, the poor computer needed to restart I wasn't a computer genius like the AES, but i knew how to do that.  
I sat in front of the fetal positioned ai, tilting my head to read the error.

This AI ran into a problem and needs to restart. I'm just collecting some error info, then i'll restart for you.  
73% complete.

I took some time to process the message. It was the blue screen of death, but some of the words were replaced. PC was replaced with AI, for example. It would have been funny if it didn't seem so off. I wasn't sure what was 'off', tho.  
I sat in the corner of the room, waiting. the numbers quickly ticked up. 0, 5, 10, 25...  
When it flickered to a hundred, i jolted awake, scrambling back like a fool. The Error screen faded away to a simple blank screen. The basic face quickly replaced it.  
The ai laid there on his side, curled up for a moment, as if he just woken up. He quickly sat up, and i swear i saw a loading screen flicker across the monitor. Taking in all the information again.  
He glanced around the cell, but he looked right over me. At first, i was confused, until i recalled he would be just as good without cameras. It was all blurred pixels, he told me. I always assumed he had motion detectors to help see, and him waving his arms around to see them didn't deny this theory.  
I waved my arm in a aloof 'hello?'. He jerked his head around to face me. "Who are you?" He practically hissed, suddenly seeming defensive and paranoid.  
"Uh, I'm Dr ia, we had a few interviews together?.." I trailed off, doubting he would recall.  
"Why am i here- what happened?" His voice was still tainted with fear, but he seemed to try to hide it. He peered around the room in a vain attempt to see something.  
"Project textile," I tried explaining, "The A.E.S created a prototype, robotic body for you and your cell has been modified to suit it." I gestured around. He still seemed displeased.  
"This must be a awful dreammm..." The computer trailed off. He let himself fall back onto his side, curling up into a fetal position while the sound of mechanical parts whined.  
"How is this awful?" I asked quietly, i pushed my self up, walking to him, and squatted much closer.  
He didn't even bother turning away, he just let a large X cover the screen.  
I slowly reached out, scared, for some reason. I let my hand slowly fall to rest on the AI's arm. It was deathly cold, like metal. He didn't react. Of course he didn't, he could feel anything. He couldn't feel my hand on his arm.  
"Hello?" I spoke again, only a bit confused. A dream?  
The Ai's screen was blank, but he seemed to glance up at me. "What?" He asked slowly.  
"Why are you..." Crying, but he wasn't. "Pitifully laying in a fetal position?"  
He just glanced to the side, ignoring me for a moment.  
...He hid his problems, something the AES expected him to do. I assumed they wanted me to get closer to the ai, become friends and help him.  
He just shook his head. "no... you would just tell the foundation- you wouldn't even need too! They probably have cameras or something." He peered up the the walls, still failing to see the cameras.  
They were painted the same color as the walls, and stood as still as the walls. He was practically unable to see them.  
"Still, wouldn't you feel better if you told someone?" I pried on.  
He hissed. "Human emotions! There is no such thing as 'better'." He pushed him self back into a sitting position, not even realizing that he had pushed my hand away. "I'm going to wake up ANY moment or worse-" He trailed off.  
He shook his head, staring down at the floor. "What?.." I asked slowly, my voice quiet.  
He just turned to peer at me, clearly untrusting. "Can i see 682?" he changed the subject.  
682? I tilted my head, before shaking it. "Not yet." i replied, not knowing what to say. To be honest, i wasn't sure if 682 would even talk to the AI as he now looked more human.  
The AI seemed to know this too. He looked pitifully sad, despite the lack of a face. His body language seemed to be the only way to tell how he felt. "Come on." I forced myself to stand, speaking.  
"What?" The computer grumbled out, just glaring at me.  
I grabbed his hand, and started to lift him up. "From what i seen, you need to learn how to walk."  
He yanked his hand away from mine, stumbling backwards but managing to regain balance When he stood properly, he was on the farthest side of the room from me. "I can learn on my own." He claimed, wiping his hand off on himself as if he was wearing some sort of clothing, trying to get rid of my mere presence.  
Again, i felt mildly insulted, but my mind quickly changed as he continued on trying to walk. He held his arms out as if he was trying to balance. He took one step forward, losing balance and flailing his arms about before falling on his back.  
He just laid there. I expected him to feel pain, but i had to force my self to remember that he couldn't feel pain. He wouldn't feel it if someone cut off his arm.  
He stood up again, much slower this time. He tried his best to avert his own gaze away from me. He seemed embarrassed by his fails, but didn't want help. Still, It was my job. I would feel horrible if i didn't at least try to help him.  
I crossed the room, and was quickly able to grab his hand before he fell again. I pulled him up, which wasn't hard considering he was shorter than me and surprisingly light. He stared at me for a second, before acting like nothing happened and trying to walk once more.  
The ai learned quickly, for a computer that was trapped in a, what might as well have been, a brick for his whole life. It may have been the fact that he kept glancing over to me, watching how i moved around and copied me.  
Soon, he took reasonable sized steps, his tail swaying behind him as if to help keep balance. He still held his arms out, but now they were farther down, closer to his sides. He paused, glancing at me. "Why are you still here?" He asked, tilting his head. His voice masked bitterness.  
"Its my job to help you, but you won't let me." I explained, glancing at where the window was. I couldn't see through it, it just looked like a normal wall. I knew that the AES and staff sat back their tho, watching and noting our movements.  
The Ai peered at me, stubborn. "I dont need help. Just let me see 682."  
I sighed. "No- sorry, you cant see 682 for a while. We are busy with the textile project."  
"Textile textile! Who cares?" He hissed, his tail lashing as he glared at me.  
"...The AES and foundation."  
He grumbled something, and turned away, facing the wall instead of me. His arms were crossed, his body language expressing his anger while his face showed a X. "well I dont care about TEXTILE OR the AES OR the foundation. Let me see 682."  
I hesitated, slowly talking. "You may be able to see him if you follow our instructions.."  
He seemed to perk up. His screen flickered, and he turned to glance at me distrustingly. "How do i know you won't lie? How do i know this is.." He gestured to the room as a whole. "Real?"  
I quickly thought of a quick plan, what to say and do. "I..."  
He glared at me.  
"I need to talk with the AES." i finished.  
I quickly walked out of the room, and i felt the scp glare at me until i was out of view. Kane had opened the door for me, quickly closing it before the computer could try to follow. "What do you need?" He asked me.  
I sighed, going to my chair and sitting down. "I just dont know what to say. He just wants to see 682 and know why we did this to him."  
Machina glanced at me. "I mean... we could let it be a private interview with you and him."  
Major glanced over to machina. "How would that work?"  
She shrugged. "Just as it sounds. We lock them in a sound proof room together and let them just talk. No cameras or anything- sometimes people give a lot more information when they are talking to just one person and dont feel so paranoid."  
After a silent moment, she quickly spoke again. "Of course, it would be safe. She would have the remote encase 079 tries anything."  
Major nodded, glancing at me. "It sounds like a good idea. You can just tell us what he told you."  
A small side of me flickered. "But isn't that... wrong? I would have to lie to him- tell him that only i would hear. he probably wouldn't believe me anyways!"  
Machina shrugged. "Worth a try, right?"  
Kane nodded, agreeing. "Machina is right, people act much differently in different environments."  
I just sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Now, i sat in a new room. It was small, just big enough for the table and two chairs, with some extra room. It was soundproof for sure, and i couldn't find a single camera. Being slightly paranoid, i had checked the room while guards contained and transported the rude ai.  
I guessed they needed a large team, 079 would get REALLY upset. I laughed. I could imagine him putting up a fair fight, despite the fact that he could barely walk.  
I was jolted out of my thoughts When the door practically burst open. A squad of armed men quickly pushed the AI as if they couldn't bare dealing with him for any longer. I saw one's helmet was cracked, but he still stood still just to complete his task.  
The computer toppled to the floor, hissing in what i assumed was codded curses. He didn't even bother trying to get up when the door was slammed behind him. He lazily layed there, his tail slowly falling in between his legs like a defeated dog.  
I slowly scooted my chair back, making an awful sound. I winced, but the computer seemed to react worse. Despite being on the floor, he had scrambled up and into the corner by the door, his screen displaying an X in his panic.  
"Who's there?" He asked, his tone clearly panicked. He stared blindly at what was in front of him- which was nothing. I tried imagining what he seen- a blur of white and gray, the cold floor and sturdy table.  
"Its.. me." I spoke up, not knowing if he would recognize me.  
"Uh... who?" He asked, still a bit panicked, but mostly confused now- as if he didn't know if he should know me or not.  
"Ia." I simply said, watching the computer who still gazed at empty space.  
"ia.." A loading screen was displayed on his screen, before he spoke again. Oh, you. Why am i here? Every time i see you something bad happens!" He panicked again.  
"No- no, nothing will happen anymore- its just me and you." I tried to comfort him He didn't take it, ignoring me.  
"Let me see him- 682- he can.." He wailed. "Why does humanity have to be so cruel?!"  
I didn't know what to do. A paranoid and upset Ai huddled in the corner, and i was sure he would lash out if i even tried to get close.  
"Listen!" I pleaded. "Its just you and me, in a soundproof room! There's no cameras, the foundation can't see or hear you here!"  
The computers screen changed, first to a blank black screen to a X. "lie.." He mumbled. "They always hear."  
I gazed at him. I felt pity for the Ai. But.. i had to lie. It was my job.  
I paused. No... I didn't HAVE to lie. I smiled with childish yet evil plans.  
I WOULD lie, for the sad scp. It wouldn't be hard either. But i still refused to lie to the AES and major- and the other two, Anna and sarah, zanna and zara. Even if i didn't know most of them well, i would still consider them friends.  
Its easy to lie when you dont do it often. Lying may be the wrong word- holding back all of the information is the right phrase. I would tell them what they wanted, how the AI felt about the body and such. But i wouldn't tell them his fears and secrets, which the foundation also told me to announce. I could say he never told me. I could do that, at least.  
"No.. Trust me- this room is camera free and they cant hear us."  
"Why should i trust you?" He grumbled, staring at my general direction.  
"Because i..." I what? felt sympathy? Wanted to help him?.. Become friends?  
"Because i want to understand." I settled on. I wanted to understand how it was like, to be a robot. I was curious.  
He glared at me. "Understand what?"  
I just blinked. "Understand what its like."  
He tilted his head, just as confused as before. His screen changed to a white question mark against the black screen, similar to how the X was. something i had not seen before.  
I stifled back a sigh. "Understand what its like to.. be you..?"  
"Silly." He commented. He glanced away, peering at the door he was pushed through. "Why must the guards be so awful?"  
I shrugged, but i doubted he would see or understand the simple motion. "Its their job, to transport scps and protect everyone." I recalled the poor guard with the cracked helmet. He looked young, smaller than his fellow squad mates.  
The Computer spoke, his speaker hissing in angry static. "That one got what he deserved. He tried to- i.." He trailed off, bringing his legs closer to his chest as he sat.  
I was confused. "What did he do?"  
The computer shrugged, staring at the floor. "Nothing."  
I walked over to him, bending down a bit and offering my hand so i could help him up. He refused, like all the other times. I sighed, stepping back as the computer forced himself to stand up, using the walls as support.  
"It was easier being a computer- just a tower and monitor. No... BALANCE. no movement.." He held his arms out for balance, and his tail swung slowly.  
"You said it yourself, in the long run, this will be useful for you. You will be able to physically manipulate the world around you, protect yourself."  
He remained silent.  
"And you know you was supposed to put that away, right?" I gestured to the tail that swayed to a silent rhythm.  
Suddenly, he looked somewhat offended, a X falling over his face. "I dont want to be MORE human than i already look!" He exclaimed, before quietly adding. "And it looks nice.."  
I quietly laughed at the simple reasons. He didn't want to be human and he thought it looked cool. The scp seemed childish in some ways. He glared back at me.  
I spoke once more, gesturing to the table. "Lets sit and talk?"  
"...Fine."


	8. Chapter 8

I was about to slide around the table to get to my chair Before i noticed the scp stumble around. He flailed his arms, his tail lashing, all in a vain attempt to balance. Just as he was about to fall, i managed to catch him.  
He stood their a moment, his screen a simple X of fear and confusion. His tail and limps were limp. He couldn't see me. I could practically hear him question himself. why have i stopped falling?  
It must have sucked for him. He couldn't feel me hold him upright, and he couldn't see me. He could only hear me and rely on blurry pixels.  
"Ia?" He asked slowly.  
"Yes?" I replied even slower.  
"Why did you catch me?"  
"Because i could?"  
"Let me go, please?"  
"How about no?"  
He yanked himself free of me, stumbling around before heavily leaning on the table. I laughed, but felt awful. He seemed set on not letting me help him.  
The computer slowly pulled out the chair, and slowly sat down as if he was unsure on if he was doing it right. He grumbled as his tail hung off uncomfortably, but he didn't bother coiling it together and placing it in its small container as it was made for. He didn't want to look 'human'.  
I sat down in my own chair across the table, glancing around. Thankfully, the scp spoke first.  
"Why did they do this to me?"  
"...What?"  
He gestured to himself, looking distressed. "This.. BODY. i know i said it would be useful, but its so.. human and i realized that 6.." He didn't finish, as his speakers forced out static hisses and whines. I was starting to think that the static sound was not a malfunction, but a failed attempt to speak without words.  
I glanced at him with sympathy, but i knew he couldn't see such small changes in my facial features with his horrific camera. At most times, he would stare blankly in someones general direction, but not know exactly where they were.  
"Again, it will help you, 079. You can walk around and move, and maybe if this project goes far enough we can.. help you more."  
He seemed to stare into my soul, somehow. "How?"  
"..." I didn't speak. I glanced off to the side. "Lets hurry up and go through the first set of questions."  
He didn't respond. He shifted around in his chair, glaring at me.  
I sighed. I had asked this question what felt like a million times, but it was still something i was told to ask. maybe now he would say something new. "How do you feel about the idea of a humanoid body?"  
He stared at me. He was silent. His screen flickered X and he spoke. "Next."  
I leaned back a bit in my seat, a bit uncomfortable. I continued, slowly. "How does it feel compared to before?"  
He sighed, his speakers sparking with light static then silencing. "Its... better.. but worse."  
"How?" I asked, intrigued.  
"I can move, but i look so.. wrong."  
"Can you see any better?"  
"Why do you ask?" He glared at me.  
"You seem to stare off into space a lot."  
"Its the foundations fault. They could easily help me."  
"Well you ARE very rude."  
He seemed to huff in anger. "So? Its THEIR fault! I cant even see them half of the time."  
"Explain." I urged.  
He sighed, gesturing to where his cameras must have been. "First off, the quality is worse than 144p, and its slow and lagy like i'm watching a video but the internet is horribly slow. Its blurred and pixelated. sometimes i have to rely on hearing instead of sight."  
"How is your hearing?" I asked, feeling sympathy for him. His sight sucked.  
"Its.. better than my sight. I hear. Nothing exceptional."  
I sighed. Moving on to the next question that was written in the printer's ink. "Is it hard to walk?"  
"Yes."  
"Go on.." I urged once more.  
He seemed to roll his eyes. "I can barely see, and i cant FEEL anything. I wouldn't even know if i still had a body if the lights went out." He gestured to the lighting above us for effect. "And i never walked before."  
I tilted my head."When you 'woke up', you stretched as if you wasn't thinking and you was tired. If you had never walked before, how had you done that?"  
he seemed to glance off to the side, his tail shifting closer to him and his overall pose seeming slightly nervous.  
"I... am not sure. It just felt instinctive, like breathing must be for you. I wasn't thinking. It was probably some scrapped script some user tried to make. I dont know."  
"How does it feel to move around?" I asked. He tilted his head, and i asked it again in other words. "When i move, i can feel everything stretch and bend and i can feel what i touch. Can you feel anything? How do you even know if you moved?"  
"I dont." He simply said. "Besides seeing it, and hearing when i touch or drop something, or take a step or fall, i cant tell. It feels like i dont have a body." He explained.  
"That's..." I trailed off, before finding the words. "Interesting."  
He glared at me. "Pain is interesting."  
"The lack of pain is interesting." I corrected. I somewhat regretted my words, but i couldn't take them back. He peered at me, crossing his arms and lashing his tail.  
"Again- how are you crossing your arms and moving your tail if you cant even tell if your moving?"  
"I crossed my arms? My tail is moving?" He honestly seemed confused, until he glanced down and managed to see his arms.  
He grumbled something, a light burst of angry static following it. He stilled his tail and rested his arms on the table.  
"Whats the next question?" He asked, seeming bored and angry.  
"Why dont you put your tail back in place?" I asked. It was my own question, but i didn't bother adding that part. He might think i'm weird or something.  
"Didn't i already tell you this? I dont want to look anymore human than i have to be!"  
"You said more last time, tho."  
He let out a huff of static. "I dont know, tails are nice, okay? They swing to how you move and it just feels like you have more control over yourself in a way."  
"Okay?"  
"You'll never understand." He huffed out.  
"The next question is... How do you feel about the AES?"  
"Jerks. Inhuman brats. moral-less juvenile delinquents."  
"Nice." I concluded. He nodded.  
i stayed silent for a moment. The paper was empty now, i had read all the aes's questions, which were thrown together in a rush and not thought out. Of coarse, later there would be a full list. If i knew them, they were making a new one right now for some other interview.  
... "How do you feel about me?"  
"Your... human."  
"Thank you."  
He stared at me, his head tilted and tail swaying slowly. "That's a complement?"  
I was just as confused as he must have been. "I guess?" I shook my head, asking the question again before the conversation trailed off to something about humans and their value. "What do you think of me?"  
He shrugged. "You seem to try to do more then your aloud to. you try to help."  
"is that a complement?  
"...yes."  
His screen flickered to a large X, as if he regretted saying that. He didn't notice me smile brightly. That was the best thing i ever heard from him up to this point.  
He turned to glare at the door behind him, his tail flicking. "When can i leave?" He asked, seeming somewhat angry.  
"Well.." I started, choosing my words carefully, "You should learn to properly walk before you go back to your cell. You couldn't even get to your chair without help."  
He let out a static filled hiss. "So? I dont care."  
I shrugged mildly. "It would make what you want to do a lot more easier."  
He turned to glare at my direction. "..." He was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Fine." He huffed out, his arms now crossed.  
I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

He stumbled around the small space the room provided us to walk in. His tail lashed in frustration, and his arms held out wide for balance. I stood by his side, holding him up. His screen flicked to a blank screen, and a flicker of static hissed through his speakers. "This is humiliating!"  
I just mumbled- he already said this a hundred times. "I know- but no one can see you." I explained once more. He just huffed in hate.  
He made it to the other side of the room, silent in pure rage. I could practically hear him yelling curses to the foundation in his mind.  
Slowly, i unwrapped my arms from around him, but still hovered by his side incase he fell or hit the wall like last time. he took a step forward, seeming to shake. he let out a static-y groan and i forced my self to ask.  
"Is your speaker broken?"  
He turned to me, glaring at me. "Why would you ask that?"  
I sighed. "No- its just sometimes it starts to glitch or makes static."  
He turned away, focusing on walking once more. "No.." he started, before explaining. "I cant vocalize every human sounds, like gasps and such. So.. the static is just.. that."  
"Oh, maybe the AES can fix it?"  
On cue, he let out a burst of anger and static. "NO! i dont want to AES in the same SITE as me, much less operating on my speakers!" He waved his arms around for emphasis, forcing me to step back. He managed to stay upright, his tail waving wildly and his screen a X of pure rage.  
"Come on!" I moaned in frustration. Why did he have to get so upset so fast? "Lets just hurry and teach you too walk and we can leave."  
He silenced himself, simply nodding. his tail stilled as he turned to peer at the door. He slowly took a step towards it, then another. He was quickly learning too walk, and was doing well now.  
I doubted he could run or sprint, but i was sure he could walk on his own fine.  
He made his way to the door, his tail swaying behind him. he stopped at the gray foundation floor, turning to face me. "Can we leave or not?"  
I sighed, walking to stand beside him. I reached into my lab coat's pocket, pulling out a key-card. I opened the door.  
Guards led us down the hall. Our steps echoed in the vast, turning maze. It was silent. i didn't bother to speak with them- i was too focused on 079. He stumbled, walking behind me, but still keeping pace. His tail lashed angrily, as every few steps he tripped and almost fell. I could constantly hear static, some bursts louder when he nearly falls.  
I slowed my pace, letting my self fall into place beside the scp. "Do you need help?" I asked quietly, offering my hand. He still walked forward, but he glared at me.  
"No." He simply said, with a huff of white sound that seemed to echo.  
"Are you sure?" I pried on, my voice clearly hopeful.  
Perhaps he meant to shatter that hope as he picked up his pace, turning to face the guards as if i didn't exist.  
I Grumbled, raising my voice. "I work with you, now. You cant just ignore me!"  
"Yes, i can." I heard him claim, his tail flicking as we continued down the winding halls.  
The rest of the walk was rather silent, the AI walking ahead of me and clearly ignoring every ones existence. The guards did their task, leading us down a path back to the SCP's cell. I let out a sigh of relief when the cell's doors came into veiw.  
The Ai let out a electric hiss, but continued to walk. He knew he couldn't do much about it. One guard walked ahead, opening the door with a key card he pulled out of his vest.  
He simply opened the door, gesturing into the cell. A sign for the scp to go in. Of course, 079 couldn't see or understand, he just tilted his head and flicked his tail in confusion.  
I nudged his side, and he turned to peer at me, beeping angrily. "What?!"  
"Go into your chamber." I half whispered.  
He peered at me, huffing. "Fine." He took a step forward, his tail swaying. He turned to glare at me. "I just want to clarify, your worse than windows 8."  
I felt really, REALLY insulted. I held back my bitter words, watching as he turned to speed walk into his chamber. he walked quickly as if he couldn't even stand being in the same room as me. It confused me. It hurt. One moment, we seem to be fine together. Something i could consider a friend. The next he acted as if i was the aes and I was the one to do this to him... I... I want to help him.


	10. Remote

I extend by arms out in front of me, gazing at them. Unnatural colors against the unnatural background. White and black, industrial. artificial. fake.   
The foreground blurred, as i focused on the background. I couldn't see the details, as it was all blurred and pixelated. I could tell it was cold, gray concrete. I turned by 'head' upwards, peering at the walls. They held the same properties.   
I huffed, leaning against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. My tail coiled up, resting on the ground. I couldn't feel the walls or floors i leaned on, i could only tell they were their by logic. If they weren't, i would have fell.  
I wanted to yawn and sleep, as i was bored, but i wouldn't dare to. I couldn't sleep like a human- i would have to shut down, or just go to sleep mode. Either way, i didn't trust the foundation now. I never trusted them to begin with, but now i couldn't stand the thought of rest.  
They could easily drag me off and change something. Go through files, programs, edit scripts... edit me.  
Edit my personality and memories. That's what i feared.  
I shuffled around, bringing my legs up to my chest. My tail wrapped around me- or what it could reach.   
I doubted the AES would do that, i really did. I wasn't sure why, and i didn't have proof. I peered off to the side. I had the feeling Ia would tell me if they planned on doing that. I could always make a copy of my self and label it as a useless file, too.  
I sighed in static. I had so many doubts and fears, but i couldn't express or tell them to anyone. I wanted to talk to someone who WASN'T a foundation member, otherwise known as cruel beings with no morals.  
Ia... Ia was a start. No where near 682, who i would prefer any other day, but better than the AES or foundation.   
I recalled what i said earlier to Ia. You're not like the others. You try.  
I regretted saying that, but quickly another thought came. I remembered meeting ia, or at least one of the times.  
It was odd, scene typically i couldn't recall anything that happened the day before. So far, i had a good memory of everything that happened scene machina forced me to shut down.  
The Aes must have took pity on me, giving me more memory space. Just to check...  
My vision blurred horrifically for a moment- lag.   
My vision switched over to a desktop, empty and barren, with a simple black back ground. A single file laid in the center of the desktop.   
I could control the mouse with my mind, quickly clicking on the unnamed folder. It was empty, as it always has been, but it gave accesses to other folders and options. I made my way quickly through this mildly inconvenient maze, finding storage space.  
Upon reading the stats, a burst of joy shot through me. They DID upgrade the storage space. From only 35~ hours to a full month. I could not express my joy.   
My view switched to 'normal', showing my cell.  
Of course, i still held my hate for the aes, but i could respect them for the storage, even if only a little.   
I shook my head, forcing my self to change my train of thought.  
682\. 682... Scp682. Why did they keep me away from him? I just want to talk to another.  
I sighed, the speakers inside of me hissing. For a moment, i tensed, before forcing myself to stand. I pushed my self up, leaning on the wall. My tail lashed as i held my self up. Why must the simple task of standing be so hard? They don't understand.  
Its hard to do anything when you can't feel anything and barely see anything.   
I glared down, stepping forward slowly, watching the pixelated movement. Blurred, slow, bad quality, low graphics...  
I leaned heavily on the wall, the only thing i could rely on and easily see. For a moment, i thought about stairs. I shivered at the thought. I would fell no pain if i fell, but it still hurt to think about.  
I traced along the wall, circling the room. Half out of boredom, half for practice. I shivered when i remembered they would never let me have privacy. Never let me out of their sights.  
I'm an scp.   
They were probably watching me- through windows i can't see or hidden cameras. There is no doubt about it. If they weren't right now, they would be soon.  
I continued my task- just walking along the walls around the room. Looking for something. I wasn't sure what, just something.   
Something that wasn't gray concrete. I would describe it as cold, too, but i couldn't be sure of anythings real texture or temperature.  
I peered up at the ceiling, taking a step forward. I had gotten half way around the room, by this point, as now stood at a corner. A camera was installed at the top of the corner, peering down at me. I took it step back. With a second delay, it turned to face me once more.  
I could tell it was operated by an Ai, By how it moved and something else i couldn't describe. I could tell it wasn't human. It wasn't alive- didn't breathe. Like me.  
I tilted my head- or the screen i called a head, a Question mark appearing. I wasn't sure why i was so confused.  
It copied me, the camera rotating the way mine had. I glared at it. It swiveled away, going back to another position.  
I stepped forward, standing under it and peering up. It was a mess- let me tell you. Wires tangled together and dust covering it. I had to note that i had just gotten the body recently, and they would have no need to change and fix everything in the chamber, as i could barely walk. Much less escape.  
Still, i reached my hands up, trying to reach the uncared for camera. Perhaps i could take it apart and play around?   
...  
I let out a angry hiss of static. I was too short, of all things! Why had they made this body so small? I was smaller than ia, i should have known i couldn't reach the camera. Still, i lunged up, attempting to grasp it.  
That was a mistake. I could barely walk, always tripping and stumbling. Much less jump! I never got to grab the camera and yank it down, as i was pulled down by the unrelenting force of gravity. I fell, tripped, and ended up laying on the floor, glaring at the ceiling.  
Why must life be so cruel?  
I sighed, static of course, and sat up. I peered around the room. Across the room, that's where the bed laid. I doubted i would ever use it, but i did manage to notice the blurry- black pixels above it on the wall. Barely noticeable. Another camera.  
I stood up, making my way straight across the room instead of using the wall. This turned out to be only a inconvenience rather than a bad decision, as i only NEARLY tripped and fell a few times.  
I hesitated at the bed- common sense kicking in. Standing on the bed was my plan- to reach the camera above it. Now, i just realized this is MY bed and i dont want to get it dirty. If it was anyone else's, i would have gladly mess up the sheets and ruin the cleanliness.   
Of course, i quickly realized it would never matter. I dont even HAVE shoes, and i will never use the bed. Even if i did, i would not effected by anything on the bed. I was not sure why i was so hesitant.   
I crawled up onto the bed- which was somehow hard. I nearly fell off, as i couldn't adjust my balance. I pushed my self up, huffing when i fully stood up.  
The world- or at least my cell, seemed so much smaller. Even with bad graphics, i could appreciate the perspective. I felt bigger.   
I lashed my tail, turning to face the corner the bed was shoved into. The gray scale camera was installed there, peering at me. I could tell no one was watching the cameras. It was just moving with a motion detector, staring at what ever took a step.  
I used my hand, grabbing the camera and pushing it up, far past its limit. Wires sparked, and the red light that the camera glowed with faded to black with a faint buzz. with a click, the camera broke. The tangled wires dangled, loose, disconnected. I used my free hand, pulling them out and peering inside to see what was left in the ruined camera.  
I felt satisfied, beeping in faint joy. Nothing much- like i had expected, but still enough to play with. I grabbed what looked like a a hard drive, carefully pulling it out. I let my self fall to the bed below in a sitting position, peering at the device in my hands.  
A small, light piece of metal. Green. It had what looked like golden wires, crossing over its surface. The device was small, not as good as a computers, i'd assume. Still, it was simply interesting to gaze at it, turning it and peering at it.   
I heard a clicking sound, and the huff of steam and gears- wires and machines. For a moment- i thought i had somehow shattered the hard drive. I peered at it, quickly realizing the doors had opened and nothing had broke. When i turned up to face the doors, i saw Kane.  
I didn't know much about him- other then the fact his name was kane and he worked with the foundation- the AES i assumed. He seemed to be in a stance ready for a fight, even if a minor one. He held a remote in his right hand, two colors separating it from any other remote. Black and white, half and half.  
For a second, i was confused and still, holding the broken. Why had he came in? I wasn't murdering anything or trying to escape. I was just playing around.  
He pointed the remote at me, and despite my bad vision, i could tell he glared at me with intents not in my favor. He seemed to adjust the remote he held, for a moment, aiming. Fear shot through me, and i wasn't sure why. Only a few words blarred in my mind like sirens.   
Remote. shut down. Force. Off. Run.  
I dropped the hard drive, no longer paying attention to it. I jumped from my paralyzed state into a action filled one. I scrambled off the bed- where i wasn't a sitting duck, falling onto the floor below.   
I didn't even lay there for a moment, as i pushed my self up onto two legs and stumbled to the closest fall, the farthest away from kane as i could manage. My tail lashed- something i didn't notice until i seen it at the edges of my blurred vision. It wasn't something i could control- it just did its own thing, it seemed. I hated the fact it correlated with my emotions.  
Kane's remote still aimed for me- for my heart, it felt like. Like a camera, it always followed my moves. I could barely make out kanes facial expressions. He seemed mad, surprised, and confused. I wasn't sure, tho.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. His voice was brisk, masking any emotions other than suspicion.  
I glanced of to the side, tho my gaze kept flickering to the remote. I feared it. "Nothing." I claimed, my voice calm despite my emotions. pure panic.  
He glared at the bed, the hard drive. His gaze was directed to where the device came from, the broken camera above the bed. "What have you done?" He asked sternly. my metaphoric heart was running as fast as i wish krita animation ran.  
"Check the cameras." I advised calmly, despite everything.  
"You broke them." He sighed, huffing.  
I didn't remind him one was left operating, as i was too small to reach it. He would find out later either way.  
I peered off to the camera too, before directing my gaze to kane. "What are you doing?" I asked him, my tail slowing in its intence swaying.  
He huffed, the remote still aimed at me. He didn't move it. He seemed more sure in his actions, somehow. "Nothing much. Work."  
I was about to ask what he meant before he pressed the remote. Everything went black, as if the lights went out. I could feel my self fading off into what humans would describe as sleep- but what i would say was a prison. For a moment, everything flashed white, then i found my self forced to shut down.   
A error had occurred.   
... Don't contact the aes to fix this problem.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm discontinuing this- but i'm not disappointment in the story or anything like that.  
I actually really like This- all that i have wrote! It's the first story that i have written this much for. I really like this, and it was great practice and it will be something i can look back on and enjoy.  
But i don't think i will finish this. I'm not sure why, but i just can't.  
Maybe i will continue this later... probably not?

have a good day!


End file.
